


indulgences

by orphan_account



Series: sabbatical [3]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Humor me for a moment," Voight tells Jay.





	indulgences

**Author's Note:**

> ya girl finally continues a series she started like 6 months ago, god bwess 
> 
> it's just smut sis. picks up after Kevin's night w Voight. Don't need to have read the other parts to understand this cuz it's super plotless and self-indulgent BUT I encourage yall to check em out if you haven't yet lol.

"We're gonna keep this simple," Voight's saying from somewhere above him.

Jay wouldn't know -- he's in his Sergeant's bed tonight, blindfolded, snug enough he can't see a hint of light and has no chance of shrugging the damn thing off. His wrists are cuffed to the headboard. Everything else is free. Naked as the day he was born, spread out and pinned for Voight to do as he pleases. Simple, yet so complicated. 

"You stay still," Voight continues, "And you come when I tell you to." He grips Jay's cock without warning or fanfare, and _ fuck, _ it takes all of his willpower not to buck up into the touch. 

Voight just keeps his hand there for a long moment, unmoving. 

Jay tries to keep his breathing even. When did he get lube? His hand is so slick...

Voight hums. "How impressive." 

Jay huffs. "You didn't think I was gonna fail that fast, huh, Sarge?" 

"We'll see." He lightly massages Jay in his grip for a second before he starts stroking him in earnest. 

Jay bites his lip, squeezes his leg muscles, and takes it, every torturous second of it. Pants when Voight pinches his nipples. Groans when he rubs his thumb over his slit. Lets himself get loud and curse at the feeling of Voight's rough hand working him so good. 

"You know I saw Kev yesterday," Voight mumbles in his ear. "He came so much, Jay."

Jay's stomach flutters and he feels himself twitch in Voight's hand. "Sarge--"

"He came so fucking much," he keeps saying. "It was...a thing of beauty. I wonder if you could beat him." 

Jay gasps and can't help spilling over a little, wet pearly fluid he knows is leaking over Voight's hand. 

Voight grunts. "Huh, I'm a little disappointed." He sounds amused. He pulls his hand off Jay's cock and brings it to Jay's lips. "Why don't you clean up, and we'll try to regroup." 

_ Regroup, _ Jay thinks as he licks the salt off Voight's hand. There's lube on there, too. Jay wants to suck his boss' fingers. Lucky him, Voight takes it upon himself to shove his thumb into Jay's mouth for him to suck clean.

"Mhm," Voight murmurs. "Go on and suck me like I sucked Atwater."

Jay focuses on his task; laves his tongue up and down the pad of Voight's thumb, feeling the texture, the slight callouses there. When he feels Voight's free hand wrap around his cock, Jay lets out a muffled yelp and nearly bites down. Voight pulls him off nice and fast, the pace quicker this time. Methodical. Jay hears him grunt softly with the effort of it, imagines how intense he must have looked last night with Kevin, how he must look now -- and with the burning feeling so great in his belly, and the sounds, so slick, wet, so dirty -- he arches his back, stretches painfully and comes, groaning low and loud with his mouth open around his Sergeant's thumb.

Jay's breathing heavily. He knows he's shot all over his stomach, hips, Voight's fist. Voight pulls off of Jay's oversensitive cock on one last upstroke and then slides his hand through the mess on Jay's belly and pelvis. The thumb in Jay's mouth withdraws and Voight drags it along the corner of his lip and up along his cheek, leaving a trail of saliva in its wake until it catches under the blindfold somewhere near his temple. 

The blindfold comes off. Jay blinks blearily and sees Voight looking at him with dark eyes. 

"What happened to your endurance?" Voight says. "Hmm?" He licks some of Jay's come off of his own thumb and forefinger.

Jay shudders and thumps his head back against the pillow. "Sarge, you're gonna get me fucking going again."

"I should hope so. Maybe you'll actually listen to me on round two." Voight kneels over Jay, palms flat on either side of his head, and bends down so he's real close to his subordinate's face. "Or maybe you won't. You're so obedient in the field, I guess it's no big deal if you act out a bit in my bed."

"All I know is, whatever I do with you, it's gonna end up with me coming my brains out."

"Ain't that a blessing." Voight kisses Jay in a luxurious, hungry sort of way, as he moves to straddle one of Jay's thighs and lazily grind against him. Jay feels how hard Voight is through the denim of his jeans. Jay pants against his mouth, begs him to let him out of the cuffs so he can get him off. 

"They're starting to hurt now, anyways," Jay murmurs, flexing his aching wrists. "Let me take care of you."

"Humor me a moment," Voight says, mouth moving over Jay's with every syllable. He reaches and presses down on one of Jay's forearms slightly, so that he fidgets and hisses at the strain of his wrist. "About Kevin. You think you won? Lost?" 

"Fuck, man. I don't know. A draw."

Sergeant Voight laughs, and it's all gravel. "I wouldn't know, either. With Kevin, I swallowed." 

_"Fuck,"_ Jay moans, helpless to how hot he feels, and wishing he could fool around with Voight every day, every minute. 

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what y'all think blease and thank you


End file.
